


(Re)Learning The Blade

by Kurakynr



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: 1176, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Glenn Fraldarius Lives, Glenn Fraldarius is Robin, Robin is Glenn Fraldarius, Robin!Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurakynr/pseuds/Kurakynr
Summary: The tactician might have been of comparable skill to Lon’qu once. The swordsman has to putsomeeffort into killing his amnesiac ass after all.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	(Re)Learning The Blade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tactician of the Azure Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143604) by [UnknownHorizom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownHorizom/pseuds/UnknownHorizom). 



> Canonically Glenn’s body was never found, just his sword and armor. And white hair does seem to be a pretty common side effect of crest experimentation. And getting turned into the Vessel of the Fell Dragon Grima is close enough, right?
> 
> And Robin’s a canon amnesiac.
> 
> AKA: Robin is Glenn Fraldarius, or at least he used to be.
> 
> _1176, Lone Moon_

In a battle of blades, Robin is no match for Lonqu. The swordsman has spent years honing his craft and knows his blade as intimately as he knows himself. At some point in Robin’s life, the tactician might have been of comparable skill—Lon'qu has to put _some_ effort into killing his ass after all. Robin is _good_ for someone who is relying almost entirely on muscle memory, but at the end of the day Robin doesn’t really know or understand what he’s doing. 

And so far the tactician has been able to skate by on the skills his body half remembers, but he won’t always be able to. The opponents he faces as a Shepherd will not always be mindless Risen and mostly untrained brigands. Against skilled opponents, Robin’s mix of instinctive magic and half remembered sword techniques will not always be enough. That had been made plenty clear at Longfort and Arena Ferox. 

Which is why Robin has elected to spend the return trip to Ylisstol getting his ass handed to him by the Shepherd’s newest swordsman. The constant bouts with Lon'qu left him sore and aching. It seems Robin had gone a period of time without wielding a sword even before he lost his memory. The training is exhausting, but worth it. 

Lon'qu is a good teacher, Robin thinks as he sidesteps a sword strike and brings up his own blade to block. A low hiss of _Wind_ and a green magic circle blooms in his free hand. Lon’qu disengages and moves just enough to the side to avoid the cutting gust of wind the tactician unleashes. Then Killing Edge is held to Robin’s throat and the tactician yields. He still needs more practice using a sword one handed, Lon’qu comments, but he’s getting better. 

Robin was trained with a two handed sword and it shows. He struggles to put enough power behind his blows or hold off his opponents blows with a one handed sword. But practicing a one handed style is better for Robin because he can cast with his free hand. Few opponents will expect that from him. 

The swordsman sits down on a crate and gestures to the crates haphazardly thrown on the ground by the tactician’s _Wind_ s. That was part of the deal. Lon’qu would train with him and Robin could practice using a sword and magic at the same time, but Robin was responsible for cleaning up the aftermath of his spells. Robin sheaths his sword and goes to clean up.

After he finishes, Lon’qu will show him some one handed Feroxian sword techniques. None are from _Lon’qu’s_ personal style, but each is still a formitible technique that managed to garner Lon’qu’s approval. The Ferox are some of the greatest swordsmen on the continent. Still, Robin is hoping Lon’qu will let Chrom show him some Ylissean techniques soon. 

Lon’qu has been leery of Robin learning different schools of swordsmanship this early in his training. The swordsman doesn’t want the tactician to pick up any bad habits by accident as he tries to blend techniques. It’s a reasonable concern and his teacher knows what he’s doing. Lon’qu’s own skill and Robin’s progress is a testament to that fact.

So Robin will wait to take up Chrom’s offer of lessons until Lon’qu gives him the go ahead. He thinks he will pester Miriel for some proper magic lessons once they're back in Ylisstol though.

**Author's Note:**

> Short one today unfortunately, busy day. 
> 
> I wanted to delve into Ylisse religion, but that turned into a beast, I’ll get to it once I’ve sorted out the world building.
> 
> Anyway, Robin is a mix magic and physical fighter. He leans more towards mage because he’s _unnaturally_ good at magic, but he’s still pretty competent with a sword...but he’s no swordmaster. (In a contest of pure swords skill, Felix is winning that rematch.)
> 
> Robin’s style ends up a mix of Ylissean and Feroxian with a bit of Fraldarius filling in the gapes. He is learning from the Ylissean Shepherds (Chrom and Stahl mostly) and Feroxian swordmaster Lon’qu after all.


End file.
